Two Hearts Made a Friend of Time
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Harry meets Hermione and the OC at the zoo where the infamous scene where Harry releases the snake. He's told by Hermione's parents (they already know that Hermione is a witch and the OC is a witch as well) that he is a wizard. The Grangers take him in with no protest from the Dursleys. (Eventually Harry/Hermione and Neville/OC )
1. Chapter 1: It's a Zoo Out There

Chapter 1: It's a Zoo Out There.

Harry's POV

I walked into the zoo with my "family". Technically they were family but they sure didn't treat me like family. Just because I have my mum's eyes my Aunt Petunia resents me. My uncle abuses me so does my cousin. I decided to go off on my own they won't miss me much. I had been walking alone for a few minutes when a girl came up to me she looked my age.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." she said.

"I'm Harry."

"You're all alone, you want to join me and my family and my friend and her mum."

"Sure."

She smiled and led me over to the group a few feet away.

"Mum, this is Harry." she smiled.

"Hi Harry, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Granger and this is my husband Dr. Daniel Granger."

"Nice to meet you, you guys are doctors?"

"Yes, we're dentists."

"I've never been to the dentist." I said thoughtfully.

She gasped and said "You've never been to the dentist, your family is horrible."

"You haven't met them."

"Harry, this is my friend Delaney." Hermione said introducing me to another girl with brown hair but her hair was straight and she had glasses like me. She also had green eyes but a darker shade than mine.

"Hi Harry." she smiled shyly.

"You two could be sisters." I said looking between them.

"And that's my mum." Delaney said pointing to the woman next to her.

"Nice to meet you, Ms." I hesitated I didn't know their last name.

"English." she finished.

"So, that's your last name too?"

"Actually. it's Romero, my parents are separated."

"Oh, okay."

We walked around the zoo. I saw my cousin when we were in the reptile house. He was looking at a snake but it wasn't doing anything so he walked away. I went up to the snake.

"I know." I whispered. It looked up at me like it understood. Was I actually talking to a snake? Suddenly I was pushed out of the way by Dudley. I landed with a thud on the floor. Hermione rushed and helped me up but that was after I caused the glass to disappear, Dudley fell in and the snake the slithered out. Delaney jumped.

"I've been afraid of snakes since I was eight." she supplied.

"Come here, boy!" my uncle said grabbing my arm once we were out of the reptile house.

"You will not lay a hand on him." Hermione's mum said.

"Who made you the boss?" my Aunt screamed at her.

"That's not the way you treat your family."

"He's a freak!"

"He's not a freak he's a wizard." Hermione said.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"A wizard." Delaney said.

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes, but we tried to beat it out of him."

"He will no longer have to deal with the beatings and mishandling." Hermione's mum said.

"Fine, take him." my uncle said letting go of me definitely leaving another bruise.

"Gladly."

"Come on, Dudders." Aunt Petunia said to my cousin.

They walked away. We finished going through the zoo.

"How do you know I'm a wizard?" I asked.

"Because Hermione and Delaney are both witches and have both shown accidental magic."

"And I was a muggle born as well." Delaney's mum said.

"Muggle born?"

"A muggle born is a witch or wizard that is raised by non-magical people like your aunt and uncle." Delaney told me.

"Okay." I said nodding my head.

"We'll get you in tip top shape." Hermione's mum said.

We said goodbye to Delaney and her mum. Over the next few days, I went to the dentist and doctor for the first time, had a few great meals and fixed my glasses. I had been with the Grangers for about five days now. There was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

No one answered the door so I think the person left but I was wrong. He just appeared in the house.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"You delivered my letter last year." Hermione said.

"Oh, yes I did."

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Granger asked suspiciously.

"You do realize who you took under your wing?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You took in the boy who lived also known as Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, I've read about him." Hermione said.

"You should take him back to the Dursley's, he's safer there."

"He's staying here, they abuse him."

"Well, he's still safer there then here."

"I'm not letting you take him." Hermione said firmly.

"I agree with my daughter, he's better off with us then with those dreadful people." Mrs. Granger said.

"Doesn't he have any other family?" Mr. Granger asked.

"They're all dead."

"What about a Godfather or Godmother?"

"Godfather is in prison, I don't think he has a godmother." Dumbledore said waving it off.

"He's staying here and that's final."

"And I want to stay here."

"Well have it your way." Dumbledore said as he left.

The day continued. I read a lot of Hermione's books and learned about Hogwarts. We celebrated my birthday and I got my Hogwarts letter. We were meeting up with Delaney in Diagon Alley a few days after her 11th birthday.

Delaney's POV

I was in the wand shop getting my wand.

"How about this one?" the kind wand maker asked handing one.

The minute it was in my hand it glowed.

"So, it's Maple with a Unicorn hair core." He said.

I walked out of the wand shop with my dad. An older woman walked over with a little boy who looked about my age.

"Are you Bobby?" the lady asked my dad.

"Oh, Mrs. Longbottom it's nice to see you again."

"You too, dear."

"This is my daughter, Delaney."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"This is my grandson Neville." she said pointing to the little boy next to her.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too."

"Well it was nice seeing you."

"You too."

They walked away. We met up with Harry, Hermione and her family. The day continued. It was now September 1st we were meeting Harry and Hermione at the station.

"Bob!" a familiar redheaded man called.

"Hello Arthur." my dad greeted giving him a hug.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted giving me a hug.

"Hi Molly."

I had grown up with the Weasley's since my dad worked with Arthur at the Ministry. Arthur found out many muggle facts from my dad since both my mum an my dad's girlfriend are muggle borns. I was rather close with the four Weasley's that were my near my age. Fred and George were jokesters and third years at Hogwarts. Ron was just starting like myself and Ginny had one more year. Ron and I had a teasing relationship but it was all good natured. Ginny and I got along well.

"Are you excited to start Hogwarts?" Molly asked me.

"Very, I've read Hogwarts A History twice."

"You actually read that?" Ron teased.

I glared at him and that shut him up. The next thing knew I was attacked by a missile of curly brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.

* * *

"Hey Mione." I greeted my best female friend.

"Hey Laney."

"Everyone this is Hermione Granger." I said introducing her to the brood of redheads.

"Hi honey, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear."

"Okay." Hermione smiled.

Hermione's parents and Harry joined us.

"It's him!" Ginny squeaked. She's always had a crush on Harry since he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"We should get on the platform." Molly said. She didn't really encourage the crush on Harry.

We all went on the platform. I saw the same boy that I had met at Diagon Alley.  
"Gran, I lost my toad." he said.

"Oh, Neville."

Before I could offer to help it was time to go on the train. My dad and I shared a hug. Ron and the twins said goodbye to their parents as did Hermione and Harry. We went on the train. Fred and George met up with their friend Lee. Percy was a prefect. So, they basically ditched us.

"Let's find a compartment." I said.

We walked and found an compartment. There was only one left. We all sat down.

"So, do you really have the scar?" Ron blurted out to Harry.

"Ron, no tact." I said shaking my head.

Harry pushed up his bangs.

"Wow."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Hermione asked referring to how Ron and I knew each other.

"Our dads work together, so we grew up together." I answered.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Ron said.

"We went to muggle school together."

"Oh, I forgot that your mum was a muggle born and she wanted you to go to muggle school before Hogwarts." Ron said.

I nodded. We continued talking. A few minutes later I saw a toad on the empty seat next to Harry. This must the toad that Neville was looking for. I got up and picked it up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I heard Neville looking for his toad on the platform, I'm going to go give it back to him."

"Okay."

I walked out of the compartment to find Neville. I found Neville in a compartment all alone.

"Neville, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I found your toad."

"Thank you."

"No problem, you want to come and sit with me and my friends."

"Okay."

We walked out of the compartment.

"Hey guys, this is Neville." I introduced everyone to him.

"Nice to meet you, Neville." They chorused. I'm sure Ron knew him though since both his family and Neville's family were pure bloods.

"You too."

We sat down.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
"Gryffindor." Harry said.

"I would probably be a Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff or possibly Gryffindor."

"You're definitely going to be a Gryffindor since your parents were Gryffindors." Ron said.

"They were?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry nodded.

"I'm not sure how smart you are."

"Hermione was the top of our class in school." I said.

Hermione blushed and said "You got the second best marks."

It was my turn to blush.

"I could see you in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff probably more Hufflepuff." Ron said to me.

I nodded. We continued talking until we reached Hogwarts.

"First years!" a familiar booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Wait out here" Professor McGonagall told us as she walked away.

"So, it's true what they said on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face said.

He continued "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I watched as he reached out his hand for a handshake and kept talking. Harry didn't accept his handshake I don't blame him. I usually try to think the best of people but there was something about him.

"We're ready for you now."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione talking about how they bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky with another girl. I knew that fact also but I didn't like to brag about how smart I was in some things. I love Hermione to death but she can be a know it all sometimes. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

* * *

Sorting next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The first girl to go up was Hannah Abbott. She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Susan Bones!" Professor McGonagall called.

I knew of the Bones family since my dad was friends with her Aunt Amelia.

"Hufflepuff!"

The rest of the sorting went on until they got to Hermione.

"Gryffindor."

Hermione looked shocked she was so sure she would be in Ravenclaw. A few more people went by and it was Neville's turn.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed after six minutes.

He looked shocked as well. I'm sure he'll do well in Gryffindor but he just doesn't know it yet. Another few went by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco walked up to the stool and the hat was put on his head and it yelled "Slytherin". Why doesn't that surprise me? A few more went by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter."

It suddenly got silent and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. The hat took about three minutes to figure out where to put Harry but it finally decided on Gryffindor.

"Delaney Romero!"

I went up to the stool and the hat was put on my head.

"Ah, I know just where to put you." the hat said.

"Where?"

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled.

I beamed and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Romero." I smiled

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked.

"I'm a half blood actually, my dad is a pure blood and my mum is a muggle born, how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born."

"I'm a halfblood" a girl blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I" a girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said.

"I'm Susan." The redhead said.

"I know who you are Susan, my dad is friends with your aunt." I smiled.

She smiled back and said "I thought I recognized your last name."

"I'm Ernie." A new voice said.

We finished eating.

"I'm Gabriel," the prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall.

"Delaney, right?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Cedric Diggory. My dad also worked with his dad at the Ministry. I had a tiny crush on Cedric for a few years when I was growing up but ever since he started Hogwarts it faded.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No, I do sorry." I smiled.

He nodded and said "Your dad asked me to watch over you just in case you were sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Knowing my dad he probably had a bet with your dad about what house I was going to be sorted into." I laughed.

"I think he did."

We reached the Great Hall.

"You can sit with me and my friends?" he offered.

"No it's fine, I've already made some friends, thanks though."

"Okay."

I sat down next to Justin. After breakfast we got our timetables. I had Transfiguration first with the Gryffindors.

"So, what's your first class?" Cedric asked.

"Transfiguration with the Gryffindors." I smiled.

"You must have friends in Gryffindor."

"Yes, I do, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

"Ron was a given for Gryffindor, I've never heard of the last name Granger."

"She's a muggle born that's why." I stated.

He nodded and continued "Gryffindor wasn't a surprise for Harry either since both his parents were Gryffindors. Neville seemed more of a Hufflepuff but I'm sure he has it in him."

"I agree with you on both accounts."

"The Transfiguration classroom is rather easy to find it's on the south side of the courtyard." Cedric said pointing in direction of the classroom.

"Okay, thanks Cedric."

"No problem."

I ran off towards the classroom. As I going to the classroom I ran into Hermione and Neville.

"Are you guys lost?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know where the classroom is?" Hermione asked.

"I do, follow me." I said linking my arm with hers' and Neville's.

We all walked to the room. Harry and Ron were late. Knowing Ron he was probably still in the Great Hall pigging out.

"Morning Professor." I greeted.

"Morning take a seat."

I sat down next to Neville. Hermione sat across from us. The rest of the class filed in minus Harry and Ron. We started the lesson.

* * *

I know lots of you wanted Hermione and Harry to sorted into Ravenclaw but I just like them in Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

About 10 minutes later, Harry and Ron rushed in. McGonagall transformed from her Animagus to human form. Hermione and I watched as they got chewed out for being late. We both rolled our eyes even though I was laughing inside and went back to our work. Harry sat next to Hermione. Ron sat next to Susan Bones. Their next class was Potions. I had History of Magic. The teacher was boring but I actually liked the subject. The day continued. I had Potions first with the Ravenclaws the next day. Then I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. The day continued. My first flying lesson went well even though I wasn't very good on a broom. Harry's didn't go really well though. Neville wasn't very good on a broom. He broke his wrist and was taken to the hospital wing for the day. After that Malfoy made fun of him and stole his Remembrall that Augusta had sent him since he was always so forgetful. I had the task of taking the Remembrall back to Neville.

"Neville?" I asked quietly.

"Delaney, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I brought back your Remembrall." I said placing it on his night stand.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you want me to stay here for a bit?"

"You don't have to."

I didn't respond I just grabbed a chair and sat down by his bed.

"I was never good on a broom either so don't worry about it." I reassured him.

"So, did your flying lesson went better than mine?"

"Yeah, but of course I didn't have the Slytherins at my flying lesson namely Malfoy."

He nodded. We continued talking.

"Well, I should get down to dinner."

"Okay, thanks for visiting with me."

"No problem, Neville." I smiled leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of the hospital wing and down to the Great Hall. The only spot left was next to Cedric which I didn't mind. I sat next to him.

"Oh, hey Delaney where have you been all this time?" he asked a warm smile on his face.

"The hospital wing."

"Did one of your baby first year friends get hurt?" One of Cedric's third year friends teased. I don't think he deserved me having to learn his name.

Before Cedric could jump to my defense not that I needed him to another one of his friends said something.

"Bug off, Chapman!" a blonde girl said. I think her name was Lorelei Keller or something. I smiled at her thankfully.

"You can tell me later if you want." Cedric said.

"Okay, Ced." I nodded.

We continued eating. After dinner Cedric and I walked back to the common room.

"So, why were you in the hospital wing?"

"You know how the Gryffindors had their first flying lesson."

"Yes."

"Neville broke his wrist when he fell off his broom and I had to bring him back his Remembrall and I stayed to talk to him."

"That was nice of you."

"It was nothing." I shrugged.

The day continued. That night I had a dream about Neville actually this isn't the first one I've had about him they started a few days before I met him. I don't think much of them though. The day continued. It was now a couple weeks later actually Halloween to be exact. We were in Charms learning to levitate feathers with the spell Wingardium Leviosa. I was doing pretty well. I looked over at Hermione who was unfortunately partnered with Ron. He kept mispronouncing the spell and Hermione being the know it she is even though I love her for it did the spell and the feather levitated. A few minutes later I saw Seamus's feather blow up.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor" Harry said.

The class continued. That was our last class of the day. I was walking with Hermione, Neville and Harry when I heard Ron insulting Hermione.

"She's a nightmare; and an insufferable know it all."

She took off running tears starting to form in her brown eyes. I glared at Ron and chased after her. I chased her to the bathroom.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hey Delaney." she said trying not to cry.

"You can cry, Hermione."

She started to cry into my shoulder. I hated how mean Ron was to her. About thirty minutes another first year Gryffindor Parvati walked in. She decided she would comfort Hermione too but she didn't comfort her long. So being the loyal friend and Hufflepuff I am I stayed with her.

"It's getting close to dinner time we should go."

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just go up to the common room."

"Okay, I'll tell Harry."

"Thanks."

We walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways.

"Hey Delaney." Cedric said breaking away from his third year friends to walk with me.

"Hey Ced."

"Something wrong?"

"Ron made Hermione cry and I was comforting her."

"Poor Hermione."

"I know."

We reached the Great Hall. I went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Delaney." Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry."

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked instantly. He was a lot more friendly with her than Ron.

"She's been crying this whole time but now she's going up to the common room."

"Okay, you want to sit here since you're already here?" Harry offered.

"Sure." I said sitting next to Neville.

We started talking.

"Ronald, you need to apologize to Hermione later." I urged.

"But she was showing me up." he complained.

"That should be an easy spell for you anyway."

"He won't listen, Delaney, don't even try." Fred said.

I shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

"Troll in the dungeon, thought you oughta to know." Professor Quirrell said as he fainted and crumpled on the floor.

"Perfects lead your house to your dormitories." Dumbledore instructed.

We were lead to our dormitories. A Ravenclaw ended up getting hurt by the troll in the bathroom but she survived. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville. The game started. Lee Jordan was the commentator. He would make funny remarks but McGonagall would chide him for it.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom." Hagrid said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something. Neville was basically sobbing into Hagrid's coat.

"Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said pointing it out.

"It sure looks that way."

"I'm going to go distract him."

"Okay."

Hermione left the Gryffindor stands and went over to the Slytherin side. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. I also noticed that Professor Quirrell had also been staring at Harry's broom but his eye contact was also broken when Snape's robe caught fire. That's interesting. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor has won!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced in your face. We left the Quidditch pitch.

"I know you guys think its Snape that was cursing Harry's broom but I also saw Professor Quirrell staring at Harry's broom and muttering something." I said.

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, out of the two who's most likely to hurt Harry petty dislike aside." I stated logically.

"That's a good point, even though we have no proof why Professor Quirrell would hurt Harry."

"I know."

"I've always wondered what's under his turban."

"You know it's always the quiet ones you least expect."

"True."

The day continued. It was finally Christmas break. Durning most of the vacation the Grangers worked on adopting Harry. They had to go through countless courts and stuff. He was adopted by the beginning of the next term. Someone who was supportive of the adoption so not Dumbledore put up wards to keep Harry safe. It was now the start of the new term. The day continued. It was now a couple days later I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were looking through chocolate frog cards looking for Dumbledore's card when Neville hopped over his legs were in a leg lock curse.

"Leg-Locker Curse?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy!" Harry said.

"You have *got* to start standing up to people, Neville." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How? I can barely stand at all!" Neville said wobbling uncontrollably.

"I'll do the counter-curse!" Seamus said jumping up, wand in hand.

"No, that's all I need... you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire!" Neville exclaimed.

"I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!" Seamus said slamming down his wand and stalking off angrily, showing a large chunk of hair missing from the back of his head.

I giggled.

"I found him" Harry exclaimed as he handed Hermione the card.

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945-"

"Go on"

"-for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!"

"I knew the name sounded familiar, I read it on the train that day." Harry said.

Hermione beamed eagerly and said "Follow me."

Harry and Hermione tore out of the Great Hall, leaving poor Neville still flailing around. Ron stayed at the table still pigging out. Typical.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? What about the counter-curse?" Neville asked helplessly.

Before he could say another word he toppled over backwards, sparking a fresh round of laughter from the other students. I took out my wand and did the counter curse.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You want to catch up with them?"

"No, I rather eat with you."

He smiled at me and nodded. After breakfast we went down to the Black Lake so Neville could tend the plants. I had noticed he was rather good at Herbology better than I was. After that we walked back to the castle then we ran into Harry and Hermione. They filled me in on their findings. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting. I joined on the adventure to save the stone from Snape. It turns out we were really saving it from Quirrell. I had been right to be suspicious of him. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had unfortunately won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 60 points, To Hermione Granger for the use of intellect in peril 60 points."

"Twenty points to Delaney Romero for being a loyal friend."

"We're tied with Slytherin" I heard Hermione say.

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked shocked.

"Good job, Neville." I thought beaming with pride and looking over at Neville.

"I see a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said waving his hand and the banners changed to Gryffindor colors.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced. I was proud of my best friends' house. We all went back home. The summer started. It was the start of the new year. I noticed Harry and Ron weren't on the train. I was sitting with Neville and Hermione.

"Hey Delaney, mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

She sat down.

"So, who is this?" I asked referring to the blond haired girl.

"Oh, this is Luna."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Hermione and Neville." I said.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Where's your brother and Harry?"

"I have no idea." she shrugged even though she looked disappointed.

"What house do you want to be in?" Hermione asked.

"Gryffindor!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ravenclaw like daddy." Luna said.

I remember her now her dad runs the Quibbler. I've read it a few times. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Cedric walked in.

"Oh, hey Ced." I greeted.

"Hey Delaney, just checking if everything is okay with you."

"Fine, just fine." I assured him.

"Okay." he said walking out of the compartment.

We continued talking until we got to Hogwarts. We reached the station and the two newcomers separated from us. We reached the castle and went our separate ways. I sat next to Justin.

"Hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Hey Justin."

The sorting started.

"Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall yelled.

Luna walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Luna beamed and ran off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Another Weasley, Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

Ginny ran over to the Gryffindor table. The day continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The day continued. We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We had met him at Flourish and Blotts. Every girl including Hermione had a crush on him. I'll admit I had a small crush on him at first but when he opened his mouth the crush went away. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Hermione, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. Neville didn't really help though. The Cornish Pixies put him on the chandelier.

"Why is it always me." he said as I got him down.

After that we left the others to get the rest. There was commotion at the Gryffindor table. I looked over to watch the voice was definitely Mrs. Weasley. It was yelling at Ron for stealing his dad's flying car. After that we had Herbology. I saw Justin talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione since he was partnered with them. I was partnered with Seamus, Dean and Neville. The conversation ended when we had to put on our earmuffs to repot Mandrakes. Poor Neville fainted even though he had his earmuffs on. I stayed in the greenhouses until he woke up.

"What happen?" he asked.

"You fainted when we were repotting Mandrakes, Mr. Longbottom." Professor Sprout answered.

"Was I dumb enough to not put on my earmuffs?"

"Neville, you're not dumb, you just fainted." I told him.

"Delaney?" he asked standing up.

"Yes, Ms. Romero has been here since you fainted she was adamant on staying after class until you woke up."

"It's a good thing this was our last class."

"I would've stayed even it wasn't." I smiled at him.

"You two should get off to dinner."

"Okay, bye Professor."

We walked to the castle. I sat with the Gryffindors again. On Halloween, I was walking with Harry, Neville and Hermione when I stepped in puddle of water. Where could that be coming from?

"Look at that." Hermione said.

Harry, Neville and I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.

"What does that say?" I asked

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware" Hermione said.

The professors showed up too. A few days later there was a rumor that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin a lot of my Hufflepuff friends believed it. But I knew Harry well enough so I refused to believe it. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. It was about to attack Justin but somehow Harry told it not to. This reminds me of when we first met. It was now after the dueling club I was in the Hufflepuff common room with Justin, Susan and Ernie.

"Alright, what happened tonight confirms Potter is the Heir of Slytherin." Justin said.

"I don't think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." I said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"One; One of our best friends is a muggle born. And he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he really had to."

"And his mum was also a muggle born." Susan said.

"She was?"

"Yes."

"I still think he is!"

"He actually saved your life, Justin if it wasn't for him that snake would've attacked you!" I yelled.

"He's a Parslemouth, that's the mark of a dark wizard."

"I'll admit that was curious but he's not a dark wizard or the Heir of Slytherin!" I yelled stamping my foot.

"If its not Harry, who is it?" Ernie asked butting in.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

The day continued.

"Susie, how did you know about Harry's mum was also a muggle born?"  
"My aunt and his mum were rather close in school."

"Oh."

It was a couple days later. I caught up with Harry in the corridor.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me and Susan."

"I should expect that from you, I don't know much about Susan though."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed and we parted ways. The trio stayed for Christmas since they brewing the Polyjuice potion, so they could question Malfoy as Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. So, Neville and I were the only ones who went home for Christmas. It worked for Harry and Ron but Hermione wasn't so lucky she had gotten a cat hair instead of Millicent's hair. She had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. It turns out Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Who was then? The term started after Christmas. It was now about a month into the new term.

"Miss Romero, I have something I would like you and Mr. Potter to see."

"Okay"

We followed her to the hospital wing.

"Hermione." Harry whispered.

I looked over at the bed and there was Hermione petrified. My heart broke. We stood there for thirty mintues or so. I rushed to the library and Neville was still there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Neville, I know I'm late."

"It's fine, let's get to studying" he said understandingly.

We started studying. I had trouble concentrating though.

"Delaney, please pay attention." he said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm having trouble concentrating."

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing, she's been petrified." I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Thanks."

"I'll be here for you." he said getting up and hugging me.

"Thanks, Nev." I whispered into his shoulder.

"No problem." he said.

We finished studying. He walked me to the Hufflepuff common room. I saw the basilisk from a distance when Justin was petrified a few days later. It was a snake. I started to have nightmares in place of the dreams about Neville. I stayed in the common room for a few nights.

"Delaney?" Susan's voice asked. She must've followed me down from the dormitories.

"Oh, hey Susie." I greeted.

"This the third night you're going to sleep down here, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you up?" she inquired as she sat down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said it was partially true.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

She stared at me I don't think she believed me.

"I had a nightmare." I said caving I hated lying to a friend. Darn it.

"Oh, what about?"

"Snakes, I've been afraid of them since I was eight."

"I don't blame you they are creepy but I'm personally afraid of bugs."

I nodded. We continued talking until we fell asleep. The next morning we woke up, went back up to the dormitory, changed out of our pajamas and went down to the Great Hall. I sat with the Gryffindors.

"Morning Delaney." Neville smiled at me as I sat down.

"Morning, Nev." I said giving him a small sleepy smile.

"You look tired." he observed.

"Couldn't sleep." I replied filling my plate up with bacon and eggs.

"Oh, worried about Hermione?"

"Something like that."

We started eating. We had Herbology after breakfast. After Herbology I had Transfiguration while Harry and Neville had Potions. Oh, lucky them they have to deal with Snape. I met up with after class. It was now a few days later.

"You want to go visit Hermione with me?" Harry asked Neville and me.

"Sure." Neville and I chorused.

We walked up to the hospital wing.

"There's something in her hand." Harry said a few minutes into the visit.

"What is it?"

"It's a piece of paper." Harry said.

"What it say?"

"Pipes." Harry read.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It might be how the the basilisk is getting around the school." I said.

"That makes sense." Harry said.

"Also the basilisk is a snake. I've been having nightmares and I only have nightmares about snakes."

"So, is that why you couldn't sleep the past few nights?" Neville asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

The day continued. It was now late May and there was another message on the wall. Someone was taken into the chamber. It was Ginny. I don't think Ron would've volunteered to go if it wasn't his sister in the chamber. The boys and I decided to go save her with Professor Lockhart. He was a phony. I had been right about him this whole time. He tried to cast a memory spell on us but it backfired since he used Ron's broken wand. Harry saved her and destroyed the diary that he had found that was Tom Riddle's. After that adventure, it went back to normal we were still missing Hagrid and Hermione. Hagrid had been put in Azkaban a few months ago because they thought he was the one who released the monster. We were at the dinner.

"I have some announcements." Dumbledore said.

"Please welcome back, Hagrid."

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird named Errol delivered my release papers."

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been  
unpetrified."

The door burst open and Hermione ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around Harry and gave Neville a hug.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

I saw Hermione frown. I'm glad for the break though. It was finally summer. We all went to Diagon Alley.

"How about you girls get a pet." Daniel, Hermione's dad suggested.

"I second that." my dad said.

Hermione and I ran to the pet shop.

* * *

So Crookshanks will make an appearance next chapter. What will Delaney buy a cat or a owl and what will she name it?


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take us long to find two cats. My cat was a white cat and Hermione's was a cat with red fur. She named her cat Crookshanks I hadn't decided on a name for my cat yet. After that we went to the Leaky Cauldron. We sat down. I put Aphrodite down on the chair next to me. That's what I named her. I had always been interested in Greek Mythology. I got up to leave only to see Aphrodite was gone. I looked for her.

"Hey Delaney, is this your cat?" Neville's familiar quiet voice asked  
Aphrodite limp in his arms.

"Oh, Neville yes she is." I confirmed.

"She's been at my table for the last few minutes."

"Thanks for bringing her back." I said thankfully.

"No problem." he smiled his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express."

"Okay."

I left the Leaky Cauldron and caught up with Hermione and everyone else.

"So, you found your cat." she said I hadn't told anyone what I had named her yet.

"Actually, Neville found her."

"That was sweet of him to bring her back to you."

"Yeah."

"Your guys' pets always seem to find the other."

"Come again?"

"The same exact thing happened in first year with Neville's pet toad Trevor first year didn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"I find that rather curious, don't you?"

I nodded in agreement.

"What's her name?"

"I named her Aphrodite."

"That's a pretty name."

Hermione wasn't into Greek Mythology like I was so she probably didn't recognize the name. The day continued. It was now time to board the train.

"Who's that guy?" Ron asked noticing a guy fast asleep in our compartment.

"His name is Remus J. Lupin."

"Are you psychic or something?"

"It's on his briefcase, Ronald." I said pointing to the briefcase.

"He must be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said.

"Must be."

We sat down. Neville joined us. Cedric came a few minutes into the journey started to check on me like he did last year.

"Everything's fine, Ced."

"Okay."

"So, you got prefect?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That means I'm actually going to have to listen to you." I teased.

"I guess so."

"Ced, are you done checking up on Delaney we need to finish our rounds." Lorelei said poking her head in smiling at me.

"Yes, Lor." he said dutifully.

"Okay, come on then." she said taking his hand.

I giggled its obvious they liked each other. It was a uneventful trip until we were almost at Hogwarts. When these hooded things came in they made the four of us feel like we would never be happy again but they caused Harry to faint.

"Eat this, it will make you feel better." Lupin said handing him a piece of chocolate when he woke up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Harry."

I didn't even have to wonder how he knew Harry's name. I had seen pictures of his parents and he looked exactly like his dad but with his mum's eyes. We reached Hogwarts. The day continued. Lessons started. The trio and I were taking Divination this year. I found it interesting but Hermione didn't. It was one day after Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ms. Romero?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you any relation to Robert Romero?"

"He's my dad." I smiled.

"I thought so, he was a few years ahead of me in school."

"He's told me."

"And your uncle was in my year."

I nodded and said "Were you close to either my dad or my uncle?"

"Despite what you might think I was rather close with your dad, your uncle not so much."

"Yeah, my uncle can be rather hard to get along with sometimes."

"Your aunt was a few years younger but she was a sweetheart."

I nodded.

"Who did they end up marrying?"

"My dad married a Muggleborn named Monrae English."

"Oh, I don't recognize her name."

"She didn't attend Hogwarts since my grandpa was in the military."

"Oh."

"My uncle is a bachelor and my aunt married a halfblood with the last name Lim and they have two kids."

"I think there was a Lim a year above us and but in Ravenclaw."

I nodded and said "My parents are separated though but they still get along."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lupin said.

In walked Neville.

"Oh, I did know you were in here talking with someone professor."

I looked at Neville in fake annoyance.

"You know what I mean, Laney." he said his blue eyes twinkling. I notice his eyes seem to twinkle when I'm around him.

"I know." I smiled waving it off.

"Did Neville tell you how well he did with the boggart a few days ago?"

"No, he didn't."

"What's your boggart?"

"It's Professor Snape."

"I don't find that surprising he creeps me out as well, what does your boggart turn into?"

"Snape in my Gran's clothes."

"That's hilarious."

"It was nice talking to you, Miss Romero."

"You too, Professor." I said leaving with Neville.

The day continued.

No POV

A few days later in the teachers lounge Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Lupin were talking.

"I think we have a another James and Lily situation on our hands with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"At least she's not a redhead."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"I think we also have another Alice and Frank on our hands as well with Miss Romero and Mr. Longbottom." Professor Sprout said.

"Yes, I see that as well." Professor Lupin agreed.

"I wonder when they will figure out that they are both soul bonded to each other?" McGonagall wondered out loud.

"So, Harry and Hermione and Delaney and Neville are soul bonded to each other?"

"Yes."

The day continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Delaney's POV

Over the next few months I noticed Lupin missed classes once a month. I had no idea why but I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed. Hermione had noticed too.

"I'm curious why Lupin has been missing class once a month." I said.

"Me too."

It was now a couple days later it was our first trip to Hogsmeade. I was excited. I ditched Hannah and Susan to hang out with Neville. We went to Honeydukes and got some lollipops.

"I dropped my lollipop." Neville said disappointed.

"You want me to buy you another one?" I asked taking out some money.  
"I mean, you don't have to."

"It's not a problem" I smiled.

He smiled. I bought him another lollipop and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have a friend like you."

I smiled and said "Ditto."

We went to go meet up with Harry and Hermione. The day continued. A black dog has been following Harry lately. Professor Trelawney said its the Grim. I was in the common room with Susan.

"Harry's been seeing a grim hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"It may look like the Grim but it's not."

"Really?"

"No, it's Sirius Black."

"The man that betrayed Harry's parents?"

"Yes."

"Is he out to kill Harry too?"

"No, he's his godfather."

"How do you know he's his godfather?"

"Because my Aunt Amelia is his godmother."

"So, that's how you knew Harry's mum was a muggle born."

She nodded.

"So, he's an animagi?"

"Yes."

"Does your aunt know why Professor Lupin misses class once a month?"

"I don't think so."

I nodded. The day continued. I told Harry and Hermione but they didn't believe me. It turns out that Lupin was a werewolf and Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew who is the real reason that Harry's parents are dead. It was now the end of the year.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you."  
"It's fine."

"How did you know all this?"

"Susan told me.."

"How did she know all this?"

"Her Aunt Amelia and the Marauders and Lily were rather close in school." I said using the same excuse that Susan used last year.

"Okay."

It took almost the whole summer but Sirius was cleared of his crime. It took them this long to put the Dursley's on trial as well. They were charged with abuse and neglect. They were put in jail and Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge. So, Harry moved in with Sirius after that. He was ecstatic not that he hadn't enjoyed living with Hermione and her parents. We were all going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Diggorys and Weasleys. I wasn't really excited until I knew Neville was coming. It was a good game. Our stay was interrupted by Death Eaters. The day continued. It was now the beginning of the year. As always Cedric came to check on me. We made it to Hogwarts.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at him he creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We recieved our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. The Harry, Hermione and Neville had Potions and I had Transfiguration. The day continued. We now had our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody. We were learning about the Unforgivable Curses. Why was he teaching us these curses I doubt we'll need them.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it. I saw Ron cringe. I don't blame him I would do the same thing if it was a snake.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse" Ron said

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

Neville slowly raised his hand and Moody called on him.

"Longbottom, isn't it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

"There's the C-Cruiciatius Curse" Neville stammered.

"Crucio!"

The spider wriggled in pain. I noticed Neville looked uncomfortable. Part of me wanted to reach out and hold his hand before I could Neville fainted. Professor Moody didn't even acknowledge that he fainted like Professor Sprout had two years ago. I decided to wait until he woke up like I did two years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

"I suggest you leave, Miss Romero."

"With all due respect Professor, I want to stay until Neville wakes up."

"I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving until Neville wakes up." I said stubbornly glaring at him.

Before he could respond Neville stirred "What happened?"

"You fainted when Professor Moody was demonstrating the Cruiciatius curse." I told him kneeling down next to him.

"Oh."

"I suggest you two leave." he barked.

Neville and I rushed out of his room. After this incident I wondered what made Neville react so strongly. It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Acadamy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical. Most of the guys were staring at a beautiful blonde girl. The only two that were not staring at her were Harry who was staring at Hermione and Neville who was staring at me.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang"

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Viktor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for awhile.

"So, Ced do you think you're going enter the tournament?" I asked him as we were walking in the corridor.

"Possibly."

"Won't that be dangerous." Lorelei said.

"Yeah, won't it."

"I laugh in the face of danger." He teased.

Lorelei and I rolled our eyes. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum!"

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered. Suddenly another piece of paper flew out. Does the Goblet not know how to count of course it doesn't.

"Mr. Harry Potter!"

There was complete silence. Why didn't we see this coming trouble always seems to follow poor Harry. I saw Hermione push him towards the Goblet. The one thing about Ron was I knew he would be jealous of Harry. That's one of his biggest faults.

Harry's POV

It was now right before the first task. I was in the tent.

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling? Ok? The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to..."

"Battle a dragon."

Hermione gasped and threw herself into my arms. She pulled away slightly and I decided to go for it. I leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly a blue light engulfed us. I pulled away from her and smiled. I hadn't realized that Cedric had been watching us.

"I was wondering when you two would realize that your soul bonded?" he said.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Well, I should leave." Hermione said kissing my cheek and leaving the tent.

I smiled as I watched her go.

Delaney's POV

After the first task most of my house started wearing Potter Stinks badges. Even though I supported Cedric, I was also friends with Harry so I couldn't wear it. I think I've read about a jinx that can change the text on a badge. My badge now supported Cedric and Harry. It was now a couple weeks before Christmas we were summoned to the Great Hall. It was to talk about the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball turned out to be a dance. I wonder how this will go. After that it was time to wait for someone to ask me even though I could ask someone but it's tradition that the boy asks the girl. I was hanging out with Susan and Justin.

"Delaney?" the all too familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see Malfoy.

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No, why would I say yes to you when you bully two of my best friends?"

"Out of the goodness of your heart, you're a Hufflepuff after all."

"Don't I hear you say that Hufflepuff is the house of the duffers?"

"Well, I don't mean it."

"Sure you don't."

He just stomped away.

"That was weird." Susan said.

"Not so much, he's actually asked me out before."

"Really?"

"But of course I said no but he doesn't take no for an answer."

She nodded and asked "Who do you want to ask you?"

"I'm not sure." I lied trying to hide a blush but it was as red as Susan's hair.

"I think I know, a certain forgetful, clumsy, but lovable Gryffindor."

"How did you know?"

"Everyone can see it, I bet even the teachers can."

I shrugged.

"Here's an idea you could ask him."

"I know but I rather have him ask me."

"You know he would say yes in a heartbeat."

"I see the way he looks at you during class." Justin said. I liked hearing it from a boy's perspective.

"Maybe I will."

"Okay."

The day continued. It was now a few days later. I caught up with Neville in the corridor.

"Hey Laney." he smiled.

"Hey Nev."

"So, I've been meaning to thank you for staying with me when I fainted during our first Defense Against The Darks Arts lesson."

"No problem."

He smiled at me his eyes twinkling. Here goes nothing.

"Neville, do you." Before I could finish my sentence Ginny came up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ginny."

"Neville, I've been curious about something."

"Yes, Ginny."

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" She asked.

My heart dropped down to my stomach.

* * *

Will he say yes?


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not sure Ginny."

"Please, I really want to go." she pleaded.

He sighed and said "Okay."

"Thank you." she said giddily as she walked away.

"Sorry, what were you going to ask me?" he asked turning his attention back to me.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

"You know I know you better than that."

I looked into his blue eyes and caved "I was about to ask you to the Ball."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"I was going to ask you if Ginny hadn't asked me."

"So, we were both going to ask each other?"

"Yes."

"Great minds think alike."

He smiled and said "You don't have to worry, you'll always be one of most important women in my life."

"Really?"

He didn't reply he just pulled me into a hug. He's hugged me before but this hug felt different. I looked up into his eyes again. He smiled, kissed my forehead and let go of me. We parted ways. A few days later Lorelei's younger brother Lance came up to me. He was a third year but my age. He was a Hufflepuff like his older sister.

"Hey Lance what's up?"

"This is probably rather awkward since I'm a third year and you're a fourth year. I can understand if you say no."

"Yes?"

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me, I really want to go but I can't go since I'm a third year."

I think I knew him well enough to know that he's not using me. And I'm not using him either.

"What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Really, great." he smiled.

"And we're just going as friends right?"

"Of course."

I silently sighed in relief.

"Lorelei is going with Cedric."

"It's about time he asked her out."

"I know right."

The day continued. I went dress shopping with Susan and Hannah who were going with Ron and Justin respectively. I chose a soft yellow dress with black trim. Lance and I, Hannah and Justin were outside the common room waiting for Ron.

"He's late." Susan complained.

"Just like he was to class in our first year."

"So, was Harry."

"The sad thing is that only Harry's gotten better at being on time."

"He hangs out with Hermione that's why."

"He'll be here soon, Susie." I assured her changing the subject back to what we were talking about before.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ron said rushing up to us.

"Hey Ron."

"Bloody hell, you look gorgeous Sue." he complimented.

"Thanks." she blushed as red as her hair.

"You as well, Delaney."

"Thanks, Ron." I said. I knew he meant it platonically for me since he thinks of me as another sister.

"I bet Neville won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Ron said as he put his arm around Susan and we started walking.

Before I could respond we reached the Great Hall.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted his arm around Hermione.

"Hey."

Neville and Ginny joined us. He looked rather attractive in his dress robes. We walked in then the champions walked in. They danced first. Cedric and Lorelei walked over to us.

"You look great." Lorelei complimented.

"Thanks Lor, you look great too."

She smiled. The dance started. I shared a few dances with Lance and Cedric. I danced a bit with Harry. Victor Krum even asked me to dance.

"Delaney?"

"Oh, hey Nev." I smiled turning around so quickly that I stumbled over.

Reacting quick Neville caught me before I hit the ground.

"Oh, clumsy me." I giggled looking into his blue eyes.

He smiled, stood me up and asked "Do you think your date would mind if I borrowed you for a dance?"

"Of course not." I assured him.

But being the gentleman he was Neville walked over and asked Lance if he could dance with me. He's the first guy to actually ask permission to dance with me. Not that I needed anyone's permission but you get what I mean. He walked back over, took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Nev." I smiled as he twirled me around.

"Thanks." he said as he twirled me back towards him and my head landed on his shoulder.

"Did I mess up?"

"No, this is perfectly fine." I said taking my head off his shoulder for a second and looking into his blue eyes.

"Alright."

We danced for one more song. Then the last dance I danced with Lance.

"I had a great time tonight"

"Me too"

The next thing I knew Lance leaned into kiss me. This was my first kiss probably his too. I didn't feel anything though.

"I'm sorry, I was just caught in the moment."

"It's fine."

"Did you feel anything?"

"No, how about you?"

"Nope"

"'Okay, still friends?"

"Yes"

I walked up to my dormitory. The day continued. Lance and I grew rather close after the dance but like we had decided we were nothing more than just friends. I could possibly set him up with Ginny or Luna. It was the night before the second task. Hermione, Lorelei and I were in the library helping our husband in Hermione's case since they were apparently soul bonded and friend in Lorelei and I's case figure out the clue. Professor Moody came to get Hermione and Lorelei for some reason. I walked with Neville and Harry to the second task. The boys were talking about how Harry would breathe underwater for an hour. I was worried about Hermione.

"Something wrong, Delaney?" Neville asked.

"I'm just worried I haven't seen Hermione since last night."

"I'm sure she's fine" Neville said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since last night either." Harry said equally as worried.

We reached the Black Lake. I sat on the sidelines as Neville talked to Harry more about Gillyweed. Harry went into the lake right after Cedric. He took the Gillyweed and dove into the water. He didn't come up for at least ten minutes.

"Oh, my god I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville fretted.

I watched Neville freak out, it was kinda of cute. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry jump out the water he had fins and gills.  
"Nev, you didn't kill Harry look" I said pointing to Harry who was just about to re-enter the water.

He sighed in relief.

"Come sit down." I smiled tugging at his hand to get him to sit down. He sat down next to me. People may think we're a couple but I don't really care.


	13. Chapter 13

Fleur came to the surface about five minutes later. Right after Fleur, Cedric appeared with Lorelei. About ten minutes later, Krum appeared with Alicia Spinnett. Then almost at the end, Harry appeared with Hermione and a little girl that's probably Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. That's sweet. That's where she was. I got up and walked over to her. I helped her dry off and warm up. Harry was awarded second place since he had saved Hermione and Gabrielle. The day continued. The year continued. The last task was in late June. The last task was a maze. I sat with Neville, Hermione and Lorelei. The latter was pacing non stop even though Lance tried to calm her down. It's not that I wasn't worried I was. Krum appeared first then Fleur. Eventually, Harry and Cedric appeared. Was Cedric? No it couldn't be. Cedric's dead. Lorelei started sobbing hysterically in her brother's arms.

"That's my son!" his father Amos, I think that's his name yelled running down the stairs towards his son's dead body. That's what broke me I instantly collapsed into Neville's arms and started to sob as hysterically as Lorelei.

"Voldemort's back!" Harry exclaimed.

"He's back, Voldemort's back!" he exclaimed.

I was too busy sobbing to see Mad Eye Moody usher Harry through the crowd. The day continued. It turns out that was really Barty Crouch Jr. under the Polyjuice Potion. He had kidnapped the real Moody. The day continued. We had a memorial for Cedric. I sobbed on Neville's shoulder during the whole memorial. It was now the day we were leaving back home. I decided to sit with my Hufflepuff friends that included Lorelei once she came back from her prefect rounds with her new partner Chapman. The same one that made fun of me back in first year. She was even more devastated than I was about Cedric. I just stared out the window at the passing scenery as I nonchalantly petted Aphrodite. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes, come in."

Neville walked in.

"Oh, hey Nev." I said giving him a small smile.

"Hey Laney, mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest."

He sat down next to me and said "Thinking about Cedric?"

"Yes, I'm really going to miss him." I lamented leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So, you were really close?"

"We weren't best friends exactly but he was kind of like an older brother to me."

Neville nodded.

"I'm going to miss him checking on me every ride back to Hogwarts." I laughed.

"I wondered why he always came to check on you."

"My dad told him to watch over me if I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Before he could respond Lorelei and Chapman walked in.

"Hey Delaney." Lorelei greeted as she sat down next to her brother.

"Hey Lor."

Neville shifted next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I never properly introduced you two, did I?" I asked as I snuggled into Neville's side.

"No you didn't."

"Lorelei this is Neville, my best friend."

"I would say more than a friend." Susan piped up.

"Oh, quiet and go back to daydreaming about Ron." I teased nicely.

She blushed as red as her hair.

"It's nice to meet you." Lorelei said.

"You too."

"Is this the same guy who broke his wrist when he fell off his broom." Chapman taunted.

"Sod off, Chapman." I growled jumping up.

"Oh, finally standing up to me now since you don't have Cedric to jump to your defense."

"Don't you dare bring Cedric into this." Lorelei and I shouted at him.

"What can you do to me anyway, you're just a fourth year."

"Did you forget one of my best friends is the Brightest Witch of our Age."

"Oh, that Mudblood."

I did the only thing I could I punched him in the nose. It was a good punch if I do say myself.

"Come on, Nev I don't want to sit with them anymore." I said taking Neville's hand and leaving the compartment.

"Okay."

Aphrodite followed us to the other compartment

"Hey Delaney." Hermione greeted.

"Hey Mione."

I walked in with Neville and Aphrodite.

"Your face is as red as my hair, what happened?" Ron asked.

Before I could respond there was a hard knock on the door. He just barged in dried blood on his face. No one had fixed his nose.

"You think you can run away from me."

Usually Aphrodite was a nice cat she was a Rag Doll after all. She jumped up and scratched Chapman in the face and he stumbled out the compartment door.

"So, what happen?" Hermione asked.

"First he teased Neville about falling off his broom way back in first year."

"He knew about that?" Neville asked putting his arm around me.

"I had no idea that he knew about it, I only told Cedric."

Neville nodded and pulled me closer. We returned to our former position.

"I told him to sod off and he said that I was finally standing up to him since Cedric isn't here to jump to my defense anymore."

"That guy was friends with Cedric?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, and I have no idea why."

"Continue the story."

"Lorelei who was Cedric's girlfriend, I think and I yelled at him and then he said what could I do I'm only a fourth year."

"You are one of the brightest in our year." Neville said.

"Besides my Hermione." Harry said.

"When did I become a possession, Mr. Potter?"

"You know what I mean, Mrs. Potter."

"Oi, get a room!" Ron exclaimed.

"Leave them alone, they're cute." I smiled at my two of my best friends.

That shut Ron up and I continued the story "I then said you forgot one of my best friends is the Brightest Witch of Our Age. Then he called Hermione a Mudblood. Then I punched him in the nose."

"Wow, now I know not to get on your bad side." Ron laughed.

We reached Kings Cross station. Neville kept his arm around me as we got off the train. We all greeted our respective guardians/parents.

"Excuse me." A woman asked nicely.

I turned around to see Chapman and his mum. Still, no one had bothered to fix his nose or clean up the blood. I think he just wanted to milk it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I don't believe that this girl would punch you, Hamish."

"My name is Delaney, ma'am."

"She did, mum." he whined like a little baby he's supposed to be a sixth year.

"I'm sure you had a good reason to punch my son, didn't you?"

"She just punched me out of nowhere mum."

"No, she didn't." Neville argued standing in front of me protectively.

I wasn't expecting him to jump to my defense. Not that I needed him to.

"Why don't you tell us the story from your point of view.."

"Neville Longbottom, ma'am."

Her face fell at the mention of Neville's last name.

"Well, I was sitting with Delaney comforting her since she was upset about Cedric."

"Oh, you were close to the Diggory boy too." she said sadly.

"I was."

"Your son came in from doing his prefect rounds with the other Hufflepuff prefect. She introduced me to the perfect and your son started teasing me."

Mrs. Chapman glared at her son.

"Delaney told him to sod off and jumped up. He then said that she's just standing up to him now that Cedric can't jump to her defense anymore."

"I'm was just too classy to fight back until now."

"Then Delaney and the other prefect told him how dare he bring Cedric up. He replied that what could she do to him since she's just a fourth year."

"You shouldn't underestimate someone just because they're younger that you."

"Especially when that someone is one of the brightest of our age." Neville grinned at me.

I blushed at the compliment.

"Then Delaney said that did he forget that one her best friends is the Brightest Witch of our age and then he called our friend a Mudblood." he said shuddering at the last word.

"Then I punched him."

"I'm sorry that my son used that word, that word is not used in our house I don't know where he picked it up."

"Thank you for your apology, Mrs. Chapman."

She smiled and said "Please say hello to your grandmother, Neville."

"Will do."

She left and we ran to catch up with everyone. I got scolded by my dad a bit but Sirius on the other hand congratulated me while Molly scolded me and Sirius at the same time. I love my friends and their families. My dad and me walked to Grimmauld Place also known as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. This was also Harry and Sirius's house so I had been here over the summer last year. I met the real Mad Eye Moody. I saw Bill Weasley again. I met Sirius's cousin Tonks. It was a couple days later we had just received our Hogwarts letters. We were just about to open our letters when Neville tumbled out of the floo network. I ran to greet my best friend and help him up. He sat next to me on the couch.

"Let's open them!" Hermione almost squealed.

"You go first." I stated.

"No, you go."

"Will one of you just open the bloody letter!" Ron exclaimed annoyed.

Hermione and I glared at Ron.

"I'll go first." I stated.

"Okay."

I opened my letter and a badge fell out.

"I got prefect!" I exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations." Harry and Hermione said.

"Thanks."

"Cedric would've been proud of you." Neville whispered in my ear as I hugged him.

"I know." I whispered back as I pulled out his hug and settled closer to him so I was practically on his lap.

"I also got prefect!" Hermione said.

"Like that wasn't predictable." Harry laughed at his wife.

She laughed.

"I got prefect too." Harry said.

"We can be prefects together!" Hermione squealed hugging Harry.

"I really need to get myself a girlfriend." Ron stated.

"You're not a third wheel when you hang out with us." I said.

"Not for long."

Before I could respond Sirius walked in.

"Looking at you four is like looking at Alice and Frank and James and Lily all over again." he said fondly.  
The day continued. It was late at night I couldn't sleep. Neville had slept over a few nights I got used to sleeping in his arms. I decided to go downstairs and get something to drink.

"Can't sleep?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Sirius you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I said I couldn't really stay mad at him he reminded me of my uncle a bit.

"So, you can't sleep?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"You want to talk about it?"

I nodded. We sat down.

"When I can't sleep at Hogwarts, I stay up talking with Susan Bones."

"So, you're close with Susan?"

"She's my best friend in my house."

"Did she tell you that her Aunt is Harry's godmother?"

"Yes, she did."

He nodded and asked "Does Harry know?"

"I haven't told him, have you?"

"You're the one who's at Hogwarts with him all year." he laughed smiling childishly at me.

"Oh, shut it Padfoot." I laughed.

He laughed.

"I think I'm going back up to bed."

"Okay, good night."

I walked back up to my room and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door. The person just walked in. I slowly opened my eyes to see a head of red hair.


	15. Chapter 15

"If that's you Fred and George, don't you dare play a prank on me."

There was no response. It couldn't be Ron he was probably still asleep. That lazy bum. That's why he didn't get prefect and had the third worse grades in our year. Harry and Hermione were the smartest two in Gryffindor. Neville was in the middle of the group. I was close to being the top but I was fine in the top ten.

"Lannie?" a soft voice asked.

There's only one person who called me Lannie.

"Susie!" I shot up and hugged my fellow Hufflepuff.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit with my aunt."

"Oh, are they going to tell Harry that she's his godmother."

"Yes."

We left my room and walked downstairs.

"Good everyone's here." Sirius said excitedly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well, has everyone met Madam Bones."

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"I've heard a lot about you from your dad and Susana."

"Aunt Amelia!" Susan complained at the use of her full name. I giggled and she jabbed me in the side.

"Harry, Amelia is your godmother."

"I thought I didn't have a godmother?" Harry asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Dumbledore."

"That crazy old fool, he's knows that I'm your godmother." Amelia huffed.

"So, that makes Susan here my god cousin." Harry said.

"Yes, it does."

"Did either of you know about this?" Harry asked Susan and me.

"Yes, we did."

He nodded. The day continued. He got to know his godmother. The day continued. It was now September 1st. We boarded the train. I patrolled the train with Ernie and then went back to my compartment. I sat next to Neville. Lorelei was head girl. So she was my boss. We reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch. We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Umbridge. Her voice was so annoying. It was our first lesson with her. I doubt this will be better than last year's first lesson for some reason.

"Hello students."

I couldn't help but cringe. She handed out the books we were going to use.

"We aren't going to use spells." Harry asked.

"This is all you need."

"So, what are we supposed to do throw the book at Voldemort when he attacks us." Hermione said.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." She said.

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him." Harry said.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD." Harry said his voice rising.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!" he yelled angrily.

"Enough!" she shouted.

"It wasn't an accident it was murder!" I said defending my friend's memory.

"One more word, Ms. Romero and you get detention as well."

"Word."

"Detention Ms. Romero."

I shrugged nonchalantly and sat back down next to Neville. The day continued. I served my detention a few days later. We had just gotten out of the detention. Neville was waiting for me outside.

"Nev, you didn't need to wait."

"It's fine, I didn't mind." he smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Okay."

"I'll meet you back in the common room, Delaney."

"Okay, Lor." I said.

She walked away.

"Isn't she Head Girl, how did she end up in detention?"

"Same reason I did."

"Oh."

"She's taking Cedric's death a lot harder then I am. I couldn't imagine losing you, Hermione or Susan."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I can always count on you, Nev." I said.

"That's me, your rock."

"And I'll be your rock in return."

We reached the Hufflepuff common room. We shared a hug. I cringed when he touched my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know I know you better than this."

I sighed and pulled up my robes to show him the scars.

"Are those from your detention?"

"Yes."

"I heard this happened to Harry but I didn't think it was true, blood quills are illegal."

"I know they are."

"That vile toad!" he said angrily.

"That's an insult to toads everywhere including Trevor."

He cracked a small smile and said "Hermione made some Murtlap Essence for Harry maybe she has some more, come with me."

"Won't I get in trouble for being in the Gryffindor common room?"

"No, you won't."

"Okay."

We walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey."

"Did you just get out of your detention with Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Did she do the same thing to you that she did to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she did."

"Ouch, I have some Murtlap essence." Hermione said.

Thanks."

She produced a bowl and I put my wrist in it.

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"We really need to do something we're not learning anything."

"Yes, we do."

"Who would teach us?" Harry asked.

"You of course."

We continued talking. I ended up having to sleep in the Gryffindor common room. The next morning I woke up next to Neville. I slipped out of his arms and left the common room. The day continued. It was now a few mornings later I found Lorelei sobbing on the couch.

"Hey Lor." I said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Hey Delaney." she sniffled.

"Missing Ced?"

"As always, but this just made it worse."

"What?"

"Read the letter."

I picked up the letter next to her. It was in Cedric's handwriting he must've written it before he was murdered.

_My Dearest Lor,_

_If I die in this tournament. I want you to know that I've loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you in first year. I didn't know it at the time but I had been soul bonded to you. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Cedric_

I got tears in my eyes from the letter. They were soul bonded and they never got to complete their bond.

"There's also a letter for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

I got up and picked up the letter. It was also from Cedric.

* * *

What does my letter say?


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Delaney,_

_Harry and Hermione have already figured out they are soul bonded to each other. Speaking of the Gryffindors, I'm surprised you haven't figured out that you're soul bonded to a certain forgetful, clumsy but lovable Gryffindor. I'm positive you know who I'm talking about. Go get him before it's too late. I also see the significance of your cat's name. Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and she always seems to hang around this certain Gryffindor rarely anyone else._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric_

I smiled as I finished the letter.

"So, what are you waiting for go get him." Lorelei said.

I quickly put the letter in my pocket and ran towards the Great Hall. I surveyed the crowd and my eyes settled on Neville he was sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with the Harry and Hermione. It looked like Aphrodite was lying down next to him. I rushed over to the table.

"What's wrong, Laney?" he asked standing up and picking up Aphrodite.

"Come here." I said tugging at his Gryffindor tie slightly.

Aphrodite probably sensed what I was going to do and jumped from Neville's arms. It took all my Gryffindor courage even though I'm not a Gryffindor but I finally leaned in and kissed him in front most of the school. We were engulfed in a bright blue light. A few minutes later we pulled apart smiling at each other.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

"You guys soul bonded just like us." Hermione answered.

"We did?" Neville asked.

"Yes, we shall have to call you Mrs. Longbottom."

"How did you find out that we're soul bonded?" Neville asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Cedric wrote me a letter before he was murdered." I said taking out the letter from my pocket and handing it to Neville.

"He refers to me as the forgetful, clumsy but lovable Gryffindor." Neville said blushing as read the letter.

"Because you are." I smiled sweetly at him and kissing his red cheek.

"Man, I really need to get myself a girlfriend now." Ron groaned.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked Susan out yet, Ron."

"She likes me?"

"Of course, she couldn't keep her eyes off you when she was at the Burrow during the summer."

"You better treat her right. Ron or else." Harry threatened.

"Okay."

"So, with this soul bond you guys will be able to talk in your mind eventually."

"We will?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Cool."

The day continued. Neville discovered the Room of Requirement a few days later. We decided to have the meetings there. The meetings started. We were working on disarming people. This was Harry's best spell. I was pretty good at it too. I was supposed to disarm Chapman. I'm going to enjoy this.

"I'll go easy on you." he said in a patronizing voice.

"No need to go easy on me."

"Start."

"Expelliarmus!" I exclaimed.

He flew back into the wall. That felt good. The day continued. We had a few more meetings.

Neville's POV

I've been working really hard on the spells we've been doing in the D.A. I had a lot of help from Delaney and Harry. It's nice to have someone that believes in me. It was now the second to last meeting before the holidays. I saw a picture on the bulletin board. It was of the old Order of the Phoenix. I saw Harry's parents and my eyes then locked on my parents. I haven't told anyone about what happened to them. I looked over to see Delaney happily chatting with Luna and Hermione.

"Please come over here, love." I said in my mind.

"Be right there, Nev."

"Okay."

A few seconds later I felt her grab my hand.

"Hey love, I need to show you something."

"Okay."

"Look at this picture."

She looked up and asked "Those are Harry's parents aren't they?"

I nodded and said "And these are my parents."

"Your mum is really pretty and your dad is rather handsome."

I smiled sadly at her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't."

"Okay."

"Fourteen years ago" my voice cracked.

She squeezed my hand supportively.

"My parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, The Lestrange Brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. and they don't remember me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I'm quite proud to be their son."

"You'll make them proud too, Nev."

"I know."

"So, that's why you reacted so strongly to Moody torturing that spider last year."

"Yes."

"You said Barty Crouch Jr. didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"He's really the one who tortured that spider."

"What do you mean?"

"He was under the Polyjuice Potion as Professor Moody."

"I'm glad you told me." I said calmly but I was fuming inside.

"I can tell you're mad, Nev."

"He helped to torture my parents right in front of me when I was over a year old. So, I wouldn't remember my Gran put me under a memory charm and that's probably why I have a bad memory."

"She meant well though, didn't she?"

"Possibly."

"I think your memory is getting better though."

"Ever since I met you, it has."

She smiled and we shared a kiss under the mistletoe. It was probably full of Nargles as Luna would say.

"I think we should get to our common rooms."

I nodded and I walked her to her common room. The day continued. It was a few days later I was at the Gryffindor table with the Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Dean. I was waiting for Delaney.

"So, Potter are they going to throw you in Saint Mungos soon."

"Leave us alone Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"You know they have a special ward for people who have things wrong with their brains."

I got up and started to advance towards Draco. Harry, Dean and Seamus jumped up in an instant and held me back. Just then Delaney rushed in and stood between me and Malfoy.

"Back off, Malfoy!"

"Oh, look Longbottom your little girlfriend is coming to save your arse." he didn't know that Delaney and I are technically married.

"I told you to back off Malfoy, do you want me to punch you like Hermione did two years ago or cast a bat bogey hex on you." she asked.

"Like you have the guts."

"Oh, just watch me and I have a pretty good punch if I do say myself."

"He's not worth it, love."

"You're right."

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked walking over swiftly with Professor Sprout trailing behind her.

"Nothing, Professors." I said honestly.

"She threatened to punch or hex me." Malfoy whined.

"Is that true, Ms. Romero?" Professor Sprout asked. I wonder if she knew that Delaney and I are married according to wizarding law.

"Yes , but it was only because he was" Malfoy cut her off.

"It was out of nowhere professor."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"Will you stop contradicting my girlfriend, Malfoy." I exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Snape's drawling voice asked.

"She threatened to hex or punch me." Malfoy whined dramatically to his godfather.

"Drama king." I thought.

"You got that right, Nev." Delaney thought.

"I forgot you can read my thoughts now."

"We'll talk about this in my office." McGonagall said.

The four of us walked to her office.


	17. Chapter 17

Delaney's POV

We reached her office. Aphrodite was waiting on the chair that Neville was going to sit in. How did she know we would be here? Neville put her on his lap and she fell limp like she always did.

"So, what was going on?"

"I sensed Neville was being bullied as I walking to the Great Hall. When I got there he was being held back by Harry, Dean and Seamus."

"What did he say to you, Mr. Longbottom?"

"He referenced my parents in a bad light. I was going to hurt him but my roommates held me back."

"Okay, since nothing actually happened and it was Mr. Longbottom who was being bullied, no points will be taken away, you agree Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay."

"Have you guys figured out that you're soul bonded?"

"Yes, we have with the help of a friend." I smiled.

"Which friend knew you were soul bonded?" Professor Sprout and McGonagall asked.

"Cedric."

"Amos must've of told him." Professor Sprout said.

"Yes, and sadly he was also soul bonded to Lorelei Keller."

"Poor dear." Professor Sprout said.

"Cedric wrote me a letter before he was murdered and I got it last month and it said I was soul bonded to a certain forgetful, clumsy but lovable Gryffindor." I smiled at Neville.

Neville blushed.

"How long has my cat been in your office, Professor?"

"So, this is your cat." McGonagall said.

"Yes, her name is Aphrodite."

"The Greek goddess of love, correct?"

"Yes, Professor I've always been interested in Greek Mythology."

She nodded and said "It's not a coincidence that the only other person I've seen her around more than you is Mr. Longbottom here."

"It isn't?"

"She's part kneazle."

"Like Hermione's cat?"

She nodded and said "She can sense that you two are soul bonded."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, she can also sense untrustworthy people."

"Well, that explains why she scratched Chapman in the face last year."

"Why did she scratch Mr. Chapman in the face?"

I recounted the whole story to Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. After the retelling of the story we were excused from her office. Mr. Weasley was attacked about a week before Christmas. Neville and I went to visit his parents.

"Mum, dad this is my girlfriend Delaney." he introduced me to his parents as his girlfriend even though I'm technically his wife.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." I said.

He sat down and started talking to them. I stayed there for a little bit but my heart was breaking just watching him interact with his parents. I left the room for a bit. I tried to hold back tears but I sat down crying.

"Hey Delaney." Hermione's voice called.

"Oh, hey Mione." I said giving her a small smile.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not my place to tell you." I told her honestly.

"Oh, okay."

"There you are, love." Neville said.

"Hey Nev." I said.

"I know why you left the room." he said understandingly.

"You're not upset that I left the room?"

"No not at all."

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Hermione."

We greeted everyone else.

"Why don't we sit down?" Hermione suggested.

We all sat down.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"We're here to visit my parents, they've been in here since I was a year old since they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch Jr." he said boldly.

Everyone's faces changed to surprised except for Harry's. I think he already knew.

"You do know that Professor Moody last year was really Barty Crouch Jr. under a Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Delaney told me."

"You two ready to go?" Neville's Gran asked.

"Yes, Gran."

Mrs. Weasley appeared and we said our hellos and goodbyes. The day continued. We spent Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and I were snuggled up to our respective husbands and drinking hot chocolate. It couldn't get better than this. The day continued. It was now the beginning of the new term. Nothing really went on. We went on with the D.A. It was the last one of the year. We were working on patronuses.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and a Jack Russell terrier flew out of Ron's wand. A frog flew out of my wand. Neville had a bit of trouble at first but he finally got it. His patronus was almost identical to Aphrodite. It's funny that our patronuses are close to what the other has a pet.


End file.
